To Learn, To Laugh, To Grow
by OfficiallyNobody
Summary: A series of one-shots about various happenings in the Cave throughout a school year; somewhat Robin-centric. CHAPTER 2- English Lit.: Dick Grayson was good at math. Not so much English. Roy and Wally find out why, and the three bond a little more along the way.
1. Metropolis

**A/N: I needed more humor in my life, plus I had a bunch of YJ plots. Oh, and I don't own Young Justice. I want to buy a replica batarang, though…**

**-YJ-YJ-YJ-**

"Hey, Rob, Artie said you were hiding in here and I was bored so I decided to see what you were up to and hey what you doing because that looks like the Justice League?" Wally asked, slipping into the so-dubbed 'speedster speak' due to a sugar rush.

Robin just grinned. "That would be because it is. I hacked the Watchtower."

Wally stared, his hyper energy draining away. "…why…?"

"You're not the only one who gets bored, you know," Robin muttered after a moment. "But away, I was bored, so I went and bought this new CD, and one of the songs gave me a great idea for a prank. And Br-Batman might not even say anything because of who I'm pulling it on and their recent behavior."

"…it's Superman, isn't it?" Wally asked after a moment. Robin just grinned widely in response, nodding a bit. "Well, make sure you record it then. I'm surely SB would _love_ having a video of Superman being embarrassed to cheer him up."

"Way ahead of you," Robin said, pointing to the red light blinking on the screen. "I'm getting a live feed that being recorded as soon as my computer gets it. I'll edit it down for Supey, though. Some of this is kinda boring…"

At that moment, Superman walked into the meeting room at the Watchtower, and Robin instantly hit the enter key.

_"Oh oh, I can't even take it in. Oh oh, I can't even take it in. Oh oh… I left my heart in Metropolis."_

Superman froze, as did the other Justice League members-those that weren't doubled over in laughter, that is. Only Batman seemed truly calm, and had either Wally or Robin blinked, they would have missed the tiny smirk he sent the camera.

Both Wally and Robin were in the 'laughing their heads off' category, the reaction that much better when it became evident that Batman knew what had just happened and wasn't going to do anything about it.

"What-what song is that?" Wally asked between chuckles.

Robin just tossed a CD at Wally, who forced himself to stop laughing long enough to read it off. "'Owl City: The Midsummer Station'. Hmm, let's see… 'Metropolis'?"

Robin nodded. Wally just grinned. "Wouldn't have pegged you for a Hoot Owl, Rob."

Both boys took another look at the scene and started laughing hysterically again.

**-YJ-YJ-YJ-**

**E/N: So, yeah, heard 'Metropolis' today, and Superman was the first thing that came to find. The second was how Robin would use this song to troll. For those of you that don't know, a 'Hoot Owl' is an Owl City fan. We're also known as Owl Citizens. (Yes, I am Owl City fan. Deal with it, because there will be more of it in my stories.) **

**Reviews make Superman see the error of his ways when it comes to Superboy!**


	2. English Lit

**A/N: Yes, another Wally/Dick bromance plot. But I added in Roy this time, so all's good. (By the way, Roy-boy ain't a clone. And he probably won't ever be in anything I write.) I just really like brotherly love, and this plot gave me a chance to write some.**

**-YJ-YJ-YJ-**

_"Recognizing Red Arrow B06."_

Wally hopped up off the couch with a grin. "Roy-boy!"

"Wally," Roy said, but he did grimace at the nickname. "Where's Dick? I thought it was going to be both of you here alone for the weekend, at least until you decided we should, and I quote, 'use it as a brother bonding time, dude!'"

"He's in the kitchen finishing up his homework," Wally said.

At that moment, something hit the wall, accompanied by "Dinlo lil!"

"Dude, what just happened?" Wally asked, entering the kitchen in the blink of an eye. He frowned and picked the copy of 'Hamlet'.

Dick just glared at the book. "I hate English Lit. Math is easy because numbers are numbers no matter what, but languages vary so much, and English is hard enough without it being even more convoluted than what I'm used to!"

Roy, who had entered the room only a moment or two after Wally, looked at his youngest 'brother' with curiosity. "You're ESL?"

Dick, still glaring at the book, just nodded briskly.

Wally, knowing that the conversation would turn awkward, and fast, sat down at the table. "I get ya, dude. But when you look past the fact that the language is pretty outdated because it was written over a hundred years ago, Shakespeare does write some really neat stuff. And I know I'm all against magic and all, but, dude, there's a ghost. And magic."

Dick perked up at that. "Seriously?"

"Yeah dude. Here, Roy and I will help you get through it easier, seeing as we've both already read it."

"Wally, how many times do I have to say not to volunteer me for stuff?' Roy asked, groaning, but he sat down on the other side of Dick anyway.

"Until you stop just going through with it," Wally shot back with a grin.

Dick laughed. Sure, maybe English gave him some trouble at times, but right now, with everything so asterous, he'd learn to work around it.

Although maybe he could teach Wally and Roy a little Romani. It's not like it would hurt anything, after all…

**-YJ-YJ-YJ-**

**E/N: Until they come right out and say otherwise in YJ, one of my headcanons is that Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing learned Romani before he learned English, and his mauling of the English language is because he honestly doesn't understand everything. After all, English is, like, the third hardest language to learn. **

**Romani taken from an online dictionary I found, so hopefully I used it correctly. "Dinlo lil!" means "Stupid book!" **


End file.
